Grell Gets A Stalker
by SebbyNinja666
Summary: *I do not own kuroshitsuji or homestuck* While in the realm of the humans, Equius encounters Grell, painting it red.


Grell gets a stalker

Equius had been roaming down a street in the fleshbest realm, after stalking several musclebeasts, nearly all day; he was ready to return to Alternia. He got distracted by the mechanical whirring of a chainsaw, which was being run by everyone's favorite reaper, Grell.

The red clad butler was coated in blood and Equius stood there, sweating profusely, - _what is this bl00dbeast?_

Grell turned; brushing backs some of his long red hair, then took notice of Equius, and struck a 'sexy' pose. "It seems I've gotten you all fired up! Although no man can resist a beautiful woman such as myself."

Equius somehow failed to notice the fact that Grell was using a false high-pitched voice, or the fact that he was a man, and stepped forward. Grell stood there, taking notice of Equius' gray skin and horns, wondering what he was supposed to be. Letting his imagination run rampantly for a brief amount of time, Equius proceeded to ask, "- do you…cut down…_peasantbl00ds_...frequently?"

"Of course, painting it red is my job!"

Equius stared at Grell for several seconds before speaking again, "- Command me…bl00dbeast…I have…been ignorant…of your…art."

Grell squirmed around like an impatient child before twirling over to Equius. Nobody had ever really cared about his work in a while, his beloved William failed to take notice of the amount of trouble he hadn't been causing, and Sebastian had been avoiding him at all costs. Grell stroked Equius' not broken horn and asked, "What are you, I don't think I've ever seen one of you before?"

Equius trembled slowly replying, "- I…am a troll…from…the planet…Alternia. - Bl00dbeast…please…stop."

"Why, these are so strange, I've never seen horns this big on a human like creature before! Besides, I like making you squirm, it's fun! But not as fun as painting it red." Grell, having been ditched by Ronald, was alone, and figured the least he could do was keep the troll wrapped around his little finger until he had to go kill another human. Maybe he could even make Ronald jealous. "You're coming with me to paint it red!"

" - If that's…what you wish…bl00dbeast."

"Perfect!" Grabbing Equius' wrist, Grell dragged him up onto the roof old a nearby building, and led the way across town by rooftop, commenting, "You are absolutely filthy!"

"- does this…displease you…bl00dbeast?"

"No, you're managing to get me fired up! What exactly does a troll do?"

"- well…I'm \not quite…sure…I'm not the one to ask…"

Grell stopped, leaning against his chainsaw, "That's a shame…I bet Bassie would know!" Grell pouted adding, "If only I knew where he was…"

"-Bl00dbeast…what is…a…Bassie?"

Grell gasped waving his death scythe around, "Bassie is a handsome devil that just can't stand to be away from me! I'm going to bear his children!" Equius stared blankly, not quite understanding what Grell was saying, especially since he didn't know what 'bear children' meant. "That's the look my beloved William gives me all the time! Then he gives me a lot of paperwork to do…or demotes me. I had to reap souls with scissors before! Do you know how hard that is?!"

"- No, bl00dbeast…I try not…to spend…too much time…with…fleshbeasts."

"What's a fleshbeast?"

"- the…peasantbl00ds…you…'paint…it…red' with."

"Oh, you are quite strange…say something else!"

"- like what…bl00dbeast?"

"I don't know!

Grell adjusted his glasses, and wiped the off as Equius replied, "- Command me…bl00dbeast…I am…yours…to command."

"Ooo, your sending shivers down my spine! I'm starting to like you more that Bassie! It's so strange not having someone be absolutely cold towards me!"

"- this…pleases you…bl00dbeast?"

"Of course it does!" Grell went back to stroking Equius' horns again, "There are just so amazing! I have to get some, in red!" Equius didn't respond, overwhelmed by Grell stroking his horns.

Both of them failed to notice the bluish portal opening behind them until William asked, "Grell Sutcliff, what are you doing, you failed to reap the sold of one 'Margaret Johnson'."

"I still have another…" Grell trailed off as he checked his watch, then proceeded to blame Equius for distracting him.

"- forgive me…bl00dbeast…I have…displeased you…punish…me."

William proceeded to intervene before Grell could say anything, "Grell Sutcliff, stop goofing off, you now have paperwork to fill out."

"William you're so cold to me!" William grabbed a handful of Grell's red hair and dragged him away, "I'll see you again my beloved troll!"

**~later in Gamzee's hive ~**

"- Highbl00d! Forgive me…I have done…unspeakable things…in you absence…you must…punish me!"

**(A/N: Well, I couldn't resist. I know almost next to nothing about homestuck, though so if there is anything I can do make this more accurate, please let me know. And the magical over is made by 'TheCrimznFckr'. Also I do not own kuroshitsuji or homestuck.)**


End file.
